1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a bearing ring of a rolling bearing.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a raceway groove in a bearing ring of a rolling bearing is finished to be smooth by super-finishing. On the other hand, it has been considered to improve a function of oil discharge, a function of oil supply, and a function of retaining lubrication oil by forming shallow grooves (referred to as “surface texture”) or the like on a surface of the raceway groove.
Published Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2001-511713 discloses a method of manufacturing a bearing ring of a rolling bearing, in which the surface texture (or a pattern) is formed by electro-chemical machining.
However, in the conventional method of manufacturing a bearing ring of a rolling bearing, the electro-chemical machining is laborious, which leads to high cost.